Destruction and Reconstruction
by nopeway
Summary: It is 2 years after the rebellion, and Johanna Mason is coworkers with Gale Hawthorne to help rebuild Panem. But, as their friendship grows, so does jealousy from another coworker of Johanna and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

As Johanna stepped out of the lovely pristine home she was provided by the Capitol, the first thing she was greeted with was a cool fall breeze, disturbing the short straight bob. Her brown eyes did a quick scan for any others in her yard or the street before she started to walk on. It was late fall in District 2, a year after the rebellion. Panem was still rebuilding, and hating on a certain person Johanna Mason worked with.

His name was Gale Hawthorne. At 20, he had become the most hated person in Panem. The rumor of him killing the precious Mockingjay's sister had spread quickly, leading almost all to believe that he was the cause of Primrose's death. Almost all except Johanna. She rarely believed such rumors, and she mainly ignored them.

His eyes were downcasted as usual as he walked down the bleak path to his work. At sometimes, he would be spat at as he walked by. Vicious names called out at him, "child killer" was apparently the most popular. Just that last night, his house was vandelized with hateful things before he got home.

Johanna, on the other side, was often stared at in awe. She was sometimes given gifts and money from those who could actually afford to give her that. Some stopped her to thank her for her important effort and tell her how amazing she was to survive the consquences of helping the war effort in such ways. On the out side, she seemed to not mind. Slightly annoyed, but still alright. She decided not to say anything harsh like she wanted to because halfthe people were injured and the the other half were children who looked up to her.

Her gaze straight ahead was broken when she heard some people screaming out, "Child killer!" to Gale Hawthorne, a coworker. I guess she could count him as a friend. They sit next to each other in work, and talk a bit, too.

His eyebrows were brought together by a scowl and his fists were balled up. Johanna paused as a kid threw some kind of burnt up doll at him. It's burned hair was in a braid with bits of blonde showing through. It wore a rebel medic costume, that was burn to almost nonexistence. It represtented Primrose Everdeen.

Her eyes narrowed and she walked over to the two kids, grabbing the oldest one, who was a boy and threw the doll, by the shit. She bent down and hissed inhis face viciously as she said,

"You do _not_ do that to that man or _anyone_ again, you hear me? And if you do, I'll find you and personally rip your throat out. You got that?"

The kid nodded, his eyes wide in fear. The other boy was frozen next to him. He seemed a bit younger.

"And that goes for you, too," Johanna said, her eyes piercing the younger boy's.

By this time, Gale had stopped. Slightly confused at Johanna's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This one isn't as long as one, but enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Johanna was greeted with when she walked in the building of her work before Gale was Blake, from District 7, popping out from behind a door way yelling. She screamed, jumping back and hitting him in the chest once she realized who it was. Neither Gale or Blake minded because they were both snickering at Johanna's reaction.

"I hate you both," she muttered angriy and slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, Joey, stop being such a prissy little bitch sometimes," Blake replied to Johanna's mutter, a slight grin on his face. His dark blue eyes showed amusement.

Johanna's eyebrow raised as she turned around and glared at the black haired, blue eyed boy.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"Crooked nosed idiot."

"Aww, you're trying to hurt me you little dyke? How cute."

"Dyke?!" he voice was raised and Gale stepped forward between them. Most of the people from District 7 were always short tempered and harsh.

"Alright, you two shut up and stop fighting for at least one hour."

"Fine," they said at the same time, shooting glares at each other when Gale turned his back.

"Bitch."

"Dyke," they mouthed to each other.

* * *

They all sat down to their assigned areas that were next to each other. Johanna's eyes trailed to Gale as she said, "You bang another girl from the bar last night, whore?"

"I don't do that," he said bluntly.

"Sure you don't," said Blake sarcastically, "and I'm not from District 7." Johanna snickered, along with Blake.

"Where did you even get that from, Johanna? Or are _you_ the whore?" Blake chuckled, turning away, Johanna just simply smiled and said, "How cute of a defense."

"Oh, I know, just like how cute it was when you stripped in that elevator for Katniss."

"And Peeta."

"Sure," her eyes narrowed slightly when he said this, but she simply spat back, "You wished would've seen that," she leaned in slightly, her chin on Gale's shoulder, "didn't you, Hawthorne?"

Blake's dark blue eyes landed on them, still snickering with a flash of something mysterious in his eyes, but he just said with a tone of teasing, "Aww Hawthorne's got a crush."

"I do not!" Gale responded, shoving Johanna off of him. A grin, almost as always, was plastered on her face. Amusment shown brightly in her dark brown eyes. She turned to Blake, mouthing to him silently,

"So easy."


End file.
